The Giver Sequel Chapter
by Frodos-QT
Summary: So what happens? Is Jonas dead, alive, dreaming, some clueless person living a virtual life in the matrix? This is my opinion.


A/N: Ok, this is gonna be a loooong intro, but I really would like you to read it. If you don't want to then fine; skip it. Anyway:  
  
I'm an 8th grade student and this year our 8th grade L.A. class had to read The Giver. How wonderful. Well it was kind of a slow read to me but I really liked the concept- very interesting. Anyway though, it was an assignment to write a sequel or prequel chapter so this is what I wrote. Now, I personally kinda think that Jonas died at the end of the book, but I don't really like that ending and its kinda hard to write a whole other chapter if the main character is dead. So yah. I wasn't really planning on putting this up, but as I was surfing the web looking for Artemis Fowl fics I saw a bunch of The Giver fics and I was like 'Dude! Fanfiction.net probably has a The Giver section and- OMG- I hav a fanfiction.net account!' so now I'm putting it up.  
  
Now, this is the bit that I really wanted you guys to read: I apologize if u r offended or anything by the whole Christmas deal but I just kinda used that since The Giver had given Jonas a memory of Christmas.. So I'm not trying to be prejudice or anything; in fact I'm not really all that religious and I'm open to any beliefs except those that encourage bad stuff. Well who would want bad stuff to happen anyway?? Well, enjoy the story! Tell me if I shud change NEthing if/when you review. PLZ review! I would like to get a good grade on this plz!  
  
The wind blew cold, dry air sprinkled with frosted raindrops as the golden- haired man walked down the newly paved sidewalk. Snow piled up on the side of the streets and on the roofs of parked cars. Tiny pink particles of salt dotted the road; melting away the ice to make way for any early morning traffic. There wouldn't be much traffic on this particular morning though, for it was Christmas Day and all the Mommies and Daddies were inside sipping hot coffee while watching their children tear open brightly colored packages. So the man was virtually the only person out at this time save for a few adults who rushed to the stores to buy any last minute supplies such as eggs or bacon for their holiday breakfast. The fair-haired man, too, was in a hurry; he was on his way to see the Mayor about some important business that had just come up- but he planned to be quick so he could get back home and celebrate the special day with his beloved wife. After walking a couple more blocks, the man arrived at the town hall. He ran his fingers through his hair to remove any flakes of snow that had settled in his golden curls and made his way into the building. In the lobby he said good morning to Mrs. Lee as he always did and strolled across the room into the first hall on the left. Down the corridor he went and to the left until he came to a door marked 'Mayors office' across a frosted window. He politely knocked on the door and opened it once he heard the Mayor's consent to enter. "Jonas!" exclaimed the blonde man, "Your office does seem to be a merry place to spend the holiday! Honestly, brother, do you plan to stop working and enjoy the day at all?" "Well a Merry Christmas to you as well, Gabe." chuckled the blue-eyed man, "And I would come out and enjoy the day if not for all the work that has to be done by tomorrow." "What is it that you're working on?" inquired Gabe. "Well, there is a lot of paper work to be sorted and signed in order for the next community to Become." Become was a term that the townspeople used meaning that a community was getting rid of their sameness and would become part of the town. Jonas had started the system of Becoming a few weeks after he had first been elected Mayor of the town due to the increasing interest in doing away with old rules and dull lives and to be part of the world once more. The communities would Become one after the other and join the town if it was their choice to do so; therefore the town was always getting larger and larger. "Ah, I see; good old Jonas, always faithful to his duties, never thinks about himself or his family." Gabe pouted, but his expressive light eyes showed he was joking. "I know- I'm terrible. But I must have cared about family once or you wouldn't be here to nag me about it." Jonas remarked and winked. "Yah, yah, I know. And I'm very grateful to you. But anyway, I came here for a reason this morning; some important news." "You mean wishing your brother merry Christmas isn't reason enough?" Jonas asked teasingly. "You don't think I like you that much, do you?" Gabe joked. Jonas laughed, "I guess not. So what was the news?" "Well, I heard from a young lady yesterday- one of the heads of a nearby community- a certain Lily? She informed me that her community will be wishing to Become within this year." Gabe explained with a grin. Jonas was a bit stunned; it had been over 20 years since he had heard any mention of his family. He didn't think anything had happened to them but when he and Gabe had been found that night in a snowdrift, by a man and women in one of the last remaining towns in Elsewhere, he became a member of their family- one he had known for 20 years now. He had never really expected to see his previous family ever again. Even after he had started the system of Becoming, for some reason, he had never thought about what it would be like if his own old community became part of his home again. Now he wondered what had become of his family; Lily would be about 29 now and would live away from home so his parents would be in one of the homes for childrenless adults. Unless, of coarse, the system had changed so much since he'd left that they didn't do that anymore. He wondered- had the people of the community learned to love? And if he saw his father and mother unit again, what would they think of him now? He was yanked from his reverie when Gabe spoke again. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything? This is good news! Lily is your sister! Your old community is going to join us this year!" Gabe said in an expectant tone. "Don't forget; she's your sister too and it's also your community." Jonas reminded him. "Well, not so much; I don't really remember it or anyone there." Gabe replied. There was another moment of silence as Jonas seemed to be deep in though, then, suddenly, Jonas looked up at Gabe and his eyes brightened, "Well," he said, "you will see it and everyone soon enough. Now, I have to get back to work and if I'm not done by noon then those impatient council members will have to wait because I will work no later on Christmas!" "Good for you!" Gabe exclaimed, "You're still coming to dinner right?" "You can count on it." He confirmed. "Right, see you tonight." And with that Gabe left the office and walked jauntily home, whistling his favorite tune that he had known since before he could remember. All he knew of it was that it brought forth memories of days on the beach under a warm sun with waves crashing on the shore. 


End file.
